


Aeona's Hunting Log

by Erazos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erazos/pseuds/Erazos
Summary: Many people come to the Wild Continent to experience life on the frontier of civilization.Others come to test their might against strange and powerful beasts.Some come to be as far away from their past as possible.





	1. Introduction

 

 

_I haven’t kept a journal like this since I was a girl. I always wanted to start again and when’s a better time to start than when you’re starting a new life?_

_After all that’s happened, I need to get away from it all. I need to leave the past behind, otherwise I’ll spend the rest of my life swamped in regrets. I’ve signed on with an Explorer’s Guild expedition to the South Reaches. I’m going to be ‘guarding humanity’s foothold onto the wild continent’. Basically, I’m going to be hunting the local wildlife so the local settlements have supplies and don’t get overrun._

_I left my sword and armor somewhere safe. A hidden cellar in an abandoned house no one would think to search. I can’t bear to look at it right now, let alone use it. Maybe I’ll go back for them someday, when I can look back and not hate myself for everything._

_The ship leaves tomorrow morning. I’m looking forward to starting. New job, new continent, new me._

_- ~~General Aeona~~  just Aeona_


	2. Day 1

 

 

_I seem to be taking to the ship better than some others onboard. Makes sense, I suppose. Despite being the Explorer’s Guild, many of those I’m traveling with are only on their first real expedition. Outside of the actual crew, it looks like I’m in the small minority that’s actually traveled by ship before. Not for this long, mind you, but I’m not losing my lunch any time a large wave hits us._

_I asked around and it was only about twenty years ago that humans first traveled to the South Reaches. I guess a lot of my shipmates heard tales of this new land as children and dreamed of exploring the untamed wilderness their entire lives._

_In any case, it doesn’t look like there’ll be more than a handful of small ports to call civilization once we’re there. It’s going to be quite an adjustment going to that after living in the city for most of my life. Maybe the lack of people will do me good._

_It sounds like the trip should take a whole week if the weather stays good. Tomorrow I’m going to find out more of what I’ll be doing once we reach land. If I can’t physically do anything until then, I might as well mentally prepare for whatever’s needed._

_\- Aeona_


	3. Day 2

_So it turns out that I’m to report to the Hunter Commander once we arrive at Newport. Newport, really? Could no one think of a better name for the first settlement on a new land? I expected explorers to have a little more imagination than that._

_Anyway, hunters are assigned into groups of three. Two hunters and a scholar. Our tasks are sent to the scholar who works out our strategy for the hunt and then the second hunter and I will execute the plan._

_They all seem fairly casual about the organization, however. Supposedly I should have been introduced to my squad by now but the Corporal in charge of this ship is taking his sweet time. He said he’ll ‘get round to it before we reach land’. I had to keep myself from yelling at the man. I’m not used to this lack of structure._

_If the Corporal is any indication, I shouldn’t expect too much discipline from my squad. This isn’t the military, after all. If I expect that level from them I’ll only set myself up for frustration. I suppose the best I can hope for is that they’re nice people. If I’m going to be working with them, I’d hope to be friends._

_It sounds so silly when I say it out loud. Of all things, I’m worried about whether I’ll make friends like I’m a child on her first day of school. If only Marin could see me now…_

_\- Aeona_


End file.
